Allegiant Alternative Ending
by GreenspireTC
Summary: Starting at where Tris is trying to stop the plains from launching into Chicago, I wrote a alternative ending that will hopefully please fans of the Divergent and Hunger Games series.


_Tris_

About five feet away from me is David, with a gun pointed towards my head. I can't move forward to get out, and I can't move backward to stop the memory serum from launching towards Chicago. All of a sudden he drops out of his wheelchair! Is he dead? I run over to him and grab the gun from his cold hands. He looks as if he has been dead for a couple days, because his body is cold and his face has turned pale.

"I don't understand." I whisper to myself. Is this a hallucination, or is it real? And then it hits me, the death serum must have killed him, or at least made him go unconscious. Just in case I raise the gun to his head and close my eyes. Then a hand grabs me! I keep my eyes closed tight, so that I can imagine Tobias, my Tobias holding me tight in his arms. "Its OK" he says "Its all going to be OK", but its not OK, because the guards are going to catch up to us and kill me before I can stop the memory serum from hitting Chicago. I open my eyes in hope that it wasn't David who grabbed me. David still lays there as if he is only asleep.

"Tris?" A voice says, which seems to belong to the hand that still rests on my arm. The voice is now firmer and does not seem to belong to Tobias, but instead Caleb. The doors to the room are now sealed shut.

"We have to get out of here!" He says, except he is now practically yelling. I run over to stop the memory serum, but I can't seem to.

"Well . . . should I be the one to stop the serum after all?!" He yells as he reaches towards the buttons.

"Wait no! I think it's best ... if they start over. Except this time without the government."

We don't think or talk about what this could do, we just seem to both have the same feeling that this stupid and selfish choice is the best choice.

_Tobias_

By now Caleb has probably stopped the simulation, and is now laying dead by Tris's side. As I walk further and further from the city I may never see again, I think about Tris and how she feels now that her brother is actually dead, but then the worst thought comes into my mind. What if she took her brothers place? No, she would never do that, would she? I try to block this thought out, but every time I seem to, it creeps back into my mind. She must have took his place to prove she loved him. I think this over and over again until I find a solution that would live up to the great Beatrice Prior . . . well more like the late Beatrice Prior. As I reviewed how she proved her love to her brother, tears started to swell in my eyes. She must have ran after him toward the room, then pretended to threatened his life to get past him, then died while trying to stop the memory serum. The hand that now rests on my shoulder is Evelyn's, so I push it away. She slows her steps, then disappears behind me. In the distance I see fire . . . fire?! Now its not like I have never seen fire, but the only hope that Tris is still alive now truly lingers. I start to run towards the Buru where people are now realizing what's happening, and whom are now panicking. Many don't know which way to run and the few that are considered brave here linger toward the scorching fire to look and see who may come from the flames next, a friend or an enemy. I run towards a group of people looking still stunned at what's happening. A group that most definitely has never seen anything like this. I immediately run to a different group and search there faces. I recognize someone, but am in too much of a rush to stop and see who it is, so I turn to jog over to the next group ten or so feet away. The groups are now getting bigger making me get more and more claustrophobic. Just as I start to shove another person aside I hear someone yell my name. A man. I turn to see the boy whom I vaguely recognized. Caleb prior, the boy who I thought and wished dead.

"It's Tris." He says, so I hold up a hand to stop him from telling me how and why she would ever take her own life for his, but because I already had this feeling walking along besides me for the last couple hours it doesn't seem to hurt as much as I always imagined it. "Wheres Cristina?" I calmly say.

"Cristina?!" He asks. And just as I turn there she is, in a big truck with a bunch of stuff piled in the back.

_Caleb_

As I watch Tobias get into the car, I wonder why he didn't let me tell him that Beatrice was still alive and looking for him!? He probably thought she took my place and died doing so. Just as they start the car Beatrice runs up to me with a bewildered face.

"Well, come on!" She says pointing to the truck with Cristina and Four, so we run to hop in the back.

**One Hour Earlier**

_Tris_

As Caleb and I sit in the cold and empty room that should have killed at least one of us, I can't help but think of where Tobias is, and if he's hurt or even dead. This thought causes me to throw up, so Caleb decides to give me an awful brotherly look.

"Your a freak." He moans. After a minute of exchanging weird faces a piercing noise goes off. The screen near where we were supposed to stop the memory serum starts to count down from twenty. Immediately we both go serious.

"Nineteen." An animated voice says. I can't help but think what it would be like for my mom and dad being alive as this came down on our whole family.

"Eight." Caleb seems to be thinking a similar thought because he grabs my hand.

"Five." Just as I reach for the buttons to stop the serum from erasing every joyful memory that is considered sacred by any sane family or friendship . . .

"Zero." I gasp as I hear what seems to be the planes taking off towards Chicago. Just as Caleb and I reach the sealed doors a giant noise then goes off above us. The guards on the other side of the door immediately start to run down the hallway. Then loud shouts and screams echo through the hallways. Caleb then runs to his backpack and pulls out what looks like explosives. He then shoves them between the handles and lights it. As we run towards the back wall a loud explosion goes off sending us both flying towards the cement wall. As my eyes open I realize i'm being carried over my brothers shoulder. I look up and see that one of the planes seemed to crash through the roof of the building right by the doors. And because of the explosives provided by Caleb the tanks of memory serum seem to be spilling out. "Let me down!" At first he stumbles to get me back on my feet, then finally seems to catch his balance.

"Caleb!" I shout over the blazing fire that seems to be catching up to us.

"what?!" He shouts back.

The serum!" He gives me a look of disbelief then gets up to my speed. Finally we get out of the building gasping for fresh air. Crowds of people Gather around as if to see if we are important in some way to them. A man with glasses comes up to me. I see that my face is covered with black from the smoke in the reflection of his glasses, causing him to look me over a second time. Finally he just shakes his head and walks over to Caleb. Ten minutes later I have seemed to check every group twice for Tobias, Cristina or at least Peter. Then my heart stops, because I see Caleb talking to Tobias, but just as I get through the crowd he gets into a truck with Cristina. I grab Caleb and we start to run towards the truck in hope that we can hop in the back. We shout their names, but they can't seem to hear us, so Caleb grabs the back of the car and hops in just before I do. I try to get towards the back window of the truck, but there's to much stuff in my way. After a while of exiting myself over the fact that Cristina and Tobias are both alive, I realize that they don't even know i'm in the truck with them . . . and they would have known if they had stopped to look for me.

"Wait. If Tobias saw you why didn't he look for me, or why didn't you tell him I was with you?" Caleb takes a minute.

"I think he thinks you're dead . . . and he was looking for Cristina. I mean he didn't even ask about you. They're going to get married and have kids and die together in some horribly romantic way and ...

"Wait what!?" I consider the fact that Cristina may like Tobias, but I know Tobias would not like her back.

"Cristina and Four!" He shouts, as he starts to cry.

"What are you talking about, and why are you so concerned about Cristina?!"

He looks up at me as if that was the silliest question I could ever ask.

"I love her Beatrice! I love her!" I could have never considered my brother saying this, but just as i'm about to ask him more about why he likes her, the truck stops. Cristina comes around with a gun pointed at Caleb's head. Then her mouth drops open in disbelief.

"Caleb? Tris!" As she jumps into the back of the truck to give us both a hug I see not the friendly Tobias that I know, but Four. The serious Four that I knew from initiation.

_Tobias_

I don't know what to think when I see her. I am happy, but confused. I thought she was dead. I decide there is only one thing to do, so I run up and give her a hug. Now she looks confused, so I tell her everything that happened.

"Evelyn decided to go back to Chicago, but because a plain ended up taking off . . . well you know."

I also tell them about Peter and his decision to take the memory serum. This becomes a shock to them all, and is sad because of how we were all just becoming good friends with him. Cristina and Caleb over hear what I say, so they help comfort me along with Tris. Tris and Caleb than explain their adventure, and because Tris seems happy to still have Caleb around I am to.

**Epilogue**

_Tris_

Ten years later Cristina and Caleb finally got together, and became happily married. They decided to move somewhere far away to a place that was safe for children. Tobias and I wanted to stay adventurous, so we decided to go back to the place we once loved, and still call home. By the time we got back to what was once Chicago it had completely changed. What used to be called factions were now called districts. and instead of five there were now twelve. Where the Dauntless building used to be was now a small village. It was known for mining. Every district was known for different things, and just as Dauntless was known for fiery hot coals, so was district twelve. Maybe it was a coincidence, or maybe a few of the people from our old faction where undiscovered Divergent. Tobias and I may never know, but our old home will always have a place in our hearts . . . and on Tobias's back.

_Tobias_

We soon had two beautiful girls, but I had to go find my mother because I know she would be proud of me, and there was still the slight possibility she would remember me. We told our kids I was killed in a mining accident, just in case I never came back. Years later after I found that my mother had died in a plain crash, I came back to my family . . . well part of my family. My wife Tris whom now goes by Miss Everdeen and my oldest daughter Katniss . My youngest daughter Prim rose had died in an explosion along with Katniss's Ex boyfriend Peeta Mellark. Katniss was now married to a lovely man named Finnick, and was soon going to have a child of her own.

The

_End _


End file.
